Arakumo Gakuen
Arakumo Gakuen ( , lit. New Cloud Academy) is a team in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. Info They made their first appearance in episode 36, though only three members of the team were shown. They were playing against an unknown team in the Cyclone Stadium in the 1/4 finals of the Holy Road tournament. Nebuchi Umitomo scored the first goal for his team. Arakumo Gakuen made its full appearance in episode 38, seen with their jackets. Haruna stated one of their members was called the genius, and showed to them Nebuchi, Mazumi Hiroshi and Sata Tosamaru. She added the genius should be one of these members, as the two first scored many goals and Sata was the goalkeeper who conceded the least amount of goals during Holy Road. They were later seen in the Desert Stadium, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road. Suddenly, an unknown player arrived and went to Arakumo's side, then revealed to be Amemiya Taiyou. As Raimon saw them, Haruna said he didn't play any match for Arakumo yet. Tenma recognized him and wondered why he was here as he was ill, but Taiyou answered he wanted to fight against Raimon to win. As the match was about to start, Taiyou was seen to wear the captain band, which surprised Raimon and Tenma, because it meant he was the so-called genius. Then, the match started. Kurama advanced through the field, but then Desert Stadium's particularity was revealed to be quicksand, which made Kurama be off of the field, allowing Arakumo to do a throw. They made passes and Taiyou got the ball. He found a way to pass through the quicksands and used his Keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo. He made a shoot and scored his team's first goal, breaking through Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. The match continued with the two teams playing so they do not concede any goals. Shindou's attempt to do so using Fortissimo was stopped by Sata's Teppeki no Gigadoon. Arakumo counter-attacked with Taiyou using his Keshin a second time. He used Sunshine Force and scored another goal. While watching to him, Ishido Shuuji said it was his body's limit, seeing Taiyou was already tired. After the second goal, Kidou replaced Sangoku with Kurumada and put Shinsuke as the goalkeeper, which surprised him. Arakumo was attacking once again with Nebuchi this time. He used his Keshin, Kaitei Neptune and his hissatsu, Heavy Aqua Lance, but Shinsuke released his own Keshin, Goseishin Titanias, and successfully caught it. Raimon's players became confident about the match and counter-attacked, with Shindou's Kami no Takuto. He used Sousha Maestro and shot using Harmonics, which broke through Sata's Gigantic Bomb and finally scored Raimon's first goal. But, this didn't discourage Taiyou who attacked once again by using his Keshin, though this time his Keshin hissatsu was stopped by Shinsuke's Majin The Hand. Due to Shinsuke's arrest, Raimon attacked again. Shindou used his Keshin as a decoy, which disturbed Arakumo Gakuen's defense and allowed Tsurugi to be in front of their goal. He summoned Kensei Lancelot and used Lost Angel, which scored and made the two teams tie 2-2. After that second goal, the two teams were seen playing their best. However, Taiyou lost the ball due to his illness which was taking over. Then, Tenma got the ball and was in front of the adverse goal. Being too worried by Taiyou, he made a shot which failed, and the first hald ended with the two teams tied. In episode 39, Arakumo Gakuen was seen in their locker-room. Nebuchi stated Raimon was strong, and Sata added his invincible Keshin was passed through two times. Taiyou encouraged the whole team and said they would win if they played their own soccer. Then, the second half started. Raimon immediately attacked. Hikaru and Tsurugi were making passes but Taiyou then intercepted the ball, and Arakumo launched a counter-attack. Tenma was then in front of Taiyou, and tried to get the ball, but failed many times as Taiyou didn't let him do so. He passed Tenma and arrived in front of Shinsuke. This one used his Keshin to stop Taiyou's shoot, but his supposed shoot only was a feint. He shot another time in another direction, and was able to score a third goal. The match continued with Raimon's players attacking. Shindou noticed Arakumo Gakuen's team is organized as a defensive form with Taiyou at its center. As Tenma asked him to pass him the ball, Shindou did so. Being sure of himself, Tenma passed three defenders of Arakumo, but then Taiyou came back in defense and used his Keshin. Tenma's determination to play his own soccer too made him use a new Keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc. Using it, he passed through Taiyou's and made a mighty shoot which scored a third goal against Sata's Gigantic Bomb. It amazed Raimon and Taiyou. Arakumo's players then asked to Taiyou if he was alright, as he had used his Keshin several times. Using it another time could injure him too much, which made Taiyou say they would help him to use it again, as it was their only chance to win. Sata agreeded, and so did the others players. The coach, Karibe Ranko, changed the formation and replaced Hinano Kinsuke with Chihara Eichi, and then the match started again. Shindou immediately ran and slided to intercept the adverse pass. He tried to pass through Taiyou, but this one suddenly summoned his Keshin again and roughly pushed Shindou. Tenma got surprised as Taiyou was using it once again, but Tsurugi asked him to look better. Nebuchi, Kida Mokuren and Makisato Mizuki were giving power to Taiyou. He called that process Keshin Drawing and finally released his Keshin. Amazed by it, Tenma wanted to do the same thing and asked Shindou and Tsurugi to help him. Together, they released their Keshin, and fused these, creating a brand new one; Matei Gryphon, a keshin fusion. Taiyou used a stronger version of Sunshine Force, and a harsh fight began between Taiyou and the three Raimon players. They succeeded in stopping it and made it return to Arakumo's field, creating a mighty shoot which beat Sata's keshin and scored the fourth and final goal to Raimon. Thus, they won 4-3 and accessed to the final of the Holy Road. Though, Taiyou fell on the ground, after the fierce battle he led with his teammates against Raimon and Tenma. Uniform Arakumo Gakuen soccer jersey is blue with yellow stripes on the sleeves, and the collar is gray. The shorts are grey, the socks are blue with yellow patterns, and the cleats are gray and yellow. The captain's armband is light blue. For the goalkeeper, the jersey and the socks have a dark shade of red. Members #'Sata Tosamaru' (GK) #'Urano Tenshou' (DF) #'Mukumo Tsukiya' (DF) #'Yasumori Chiharu' (DF) #'Makisato Mizuki' (DF) #'Furuto Meiji' (MF) #'Hinano Kinsuke' (MF) #'Kida Mokuren' (FW) #'Mazumi Hiroshi' (MF) #'Nebuchi Umitomo' (FW) #'Amemiya Taiyou' (FW/captain) #'Serei Kazutoyo' (GK) #'Chihara Eichi' (FW) #'Iri Koushichirou' (MF) #'Higa Takeyasu' (DF) #'Uesuda Shirou' (DF) Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * Offside Trap ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Offside Trap ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Offside Trap Trivia *The word "Arakumo" means "new cloud" in English, which is related to their formation "Neo Cloud". *Both the players' Japanese names and dub names make references to celestial bodies of the solar system. Navigation Category:GO teams Category:Galaxy teams